the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunderst-home/Transcript
intro starts with Lincoln, in his room Lincoln: Ahhh, nothing like spending the weekend reading comics in your undies. So, you might be wondering why I’m inside reading comics in my undies. stands up to put on his clothes Usually, my family loves to go outside. But, it’s kind of cloudy right now, and the TV said that it’s gonna rain, so we’re all inside right now. goes downstairs to join everyone watching TV Lincoln: and plus, mom and dad are out, so that means Lori is in charge. Lincoln: Hey, what’re you guys watching? Laura: We’re just watching the weather channel today. Lincoln: Um, guys, the storm isn’t gonna be THAT bad. You guys should watch something else, more fun, like, anything else. Lori: Yeah, but Lincoln, the channel says that this storm is literally gonna be the worst in a while. We have to, like, prepare. Lincoln: ugh.. TV: Uh oh, i’m receiving intel that the storm is about to start! Everyone get inside and stay inside! It’s gonna be scary! and lee hold each other Lincoln: Don’t worry guys, it’s not gonna be that bad. starts to rain outside, with a couple of thunderbolts here and there Lucas, Lee, and Lesly: AAAAA!! Lincoln: What’s up with them? Luke: You don’t know? They’re super scared of thunder. Lincoln: Oh, right, I forgot. Lori: We should, like, probably all go into the basement. It’ll be safer there. lightning Lesly, Lauren, Lee, Lucas: AAAAAA! Lucas: You’re scared of thunder too? Lauren shuttering: What? I’m like, not scared of anything. Lincoln: Come on guys, let’s go! cuts to the family, running towards the basement door, Lincoln tries to open the door, but it’s locked Lincoln: It’s jammed shut. loud lightning strike, lights go out Some people: AAAAAAHH!!!!!! Lenny: Wait! I just remembered, the keys to the basement are in the bathroom! Lori: Well, i’m not going upstairs in the dark! … Everyone else: Lincooolnnn.. Lincoln: Dang it.. Everyone else: talking Lee: Goodluck Lincoln! walks upstairs, with a flashlight Lincoln: Alright, the bathroom, is over there, the bathroom, is over there. walks slowly into the bathroom Lincoln: Uhhh…. There are the keys.. on creaky floor tile, at the same time, a lightning bolt, and a ‘shadow’ is seen on screen AAAH! It’s the bathroom monster! out of room, runs downstairs AAAAH! Lesly: Did you survive? Lee: What do you think? Lincoln: for breath I got the keys! Lori: Great, now we can go downstairs! unlocks the door to the basement, and they all go downstairs Lori: Okay guys, the storm should end in about 30 minutes. Lee: I can’t wait 30 minutes down here! Lucas: Well, we’re going to have to. lightning Lesly: At least it’s not as loud down here Louise: Hey! I know! We could all play some rain games! Lincoln: Like what? Louise: I dunno. Luke: Hey guys! I still have my back up, deflated soccer ball, we could use it to play something! Lenny: Where are we going to find an air pump? Luke: We don’t need one! blowing into the soccer hole thingy, and loses breath Luke lightheaded: Oohhh, maybe we do need one… Lincoln: There’s nothing we can do here! I can’t wait 30 minutes doing nothing! We have to do something about this! Lori: Yeah, and do what? Tell the thunder to stop? Lincoln, we can’t just control the weather. Lincoln: But I know something we can do! We haven’t been in this place forever, maybe we can scavenge the basement for something interesting! Lauren: And get my hands dirty? I’m out. Lee and Lucas: I’m in! Everyone else lauren and laura: Me too! Laura: I don’t have anything better to do, why not. starts scavenging the basement for something interesting Louise: Heyyy, it’s my old video camera! I remember when I used to use this when I was 8. Lincoln: Guys! Look! I found one of mom’s books! Laura: The one about us? Louise: Woah, mom's been looking for that for months! Nice going Linc! Lucas: Well, what else are we going to do? Lee: I think I got enough dust in my hands, I don’t think I can see them anymore. creak Lee: What was that? Lincoln: Wait, what was that? figure starts walking towards the family Lesly: AAAAAAH! THE BATHROOM MONSTER CAME TO THE BASEMENT! Everyone else: AAAAAH! upstairs runs upstairs, lori shuts the door and lincoln is left inside Lincoln: Guys! GUYS! on the door cuts to the people out of the basement Lucas and Lee: Yeah! We caught the monster! Lori: Okay, I think we’re all going to have to stay up here. strike Lee, Lucas, and Lesly: AAAH! Lenny: Well, there are perks and disadvantages to everything. cuts to Lincoln, still slamming the door Lincoln: GUYS!!!!! Oh no, they can’t hear me! I’m left here with the b..b..bathroo...om monster! figure can be seen sitting down the stairs Lincoln: breathing Well, I guess sometimes, a man's gotta be a man.. But I can’t! Lincoln: gulping Well, let’s hope for the best.. AAAAA!!!!! charges at the figure, the scene cuts to the family which escaped for a little second Lori: gasp Lincoln! charges at the figure, as he hits it the figure dismantles Lincoln: What the- What is mom’s old mannequin doing here? meow Lincoln: CLIFF! You were the one in the suit?! door bursts open, the family charges down the stairs, as they see Lincoln okay, they stop all of sudden Louise: Lincoln! Are you okay?! Lincoln: Yeah, it just turns out that the bathroom monster was Cliff. Lenny: Hey, it sounds like the weather is clearing up. Lee: So, is there a bathroom monster? Lincoln: I guess not. lights turn back on Everyone: Woohoo! Powers back! Lincoln the audience: Well, I guess it all ends up well. Sure, storms might be scary, but it’s all going to end up okay. And hey, you never know what you might find during one. Louise: I’m gonna check out my old films! Lincoln: Wait! I think I left something in the bathroom. goes to the bathroom, and turns on the lights, seeing a figure behind the shower curtains Lincoln: AAAH! It’s the bathroom monster! AAAAAH! runs out then looks around the shower curtains and shrugs to the audience credits